


Matters of the Heart

by TheStarChasr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarChasr/pseuds/TheStarChasr
Summary: In the land of Fodlan, where mysteries such as crests and magic exist; three kingdoms rule the land. Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is thrown into the wilderness of this mysterious world when he finds himself under the misfortune of a curse. Only the most powerful and feared magus, Byleth Eisner, can help him break it.But as dark whispers slither in the night and foes hide in plain sight, is a curse really so easily broken?(Howl’s Moving Castle inspired AU)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 25
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue: In Which A Tragedy is Thwarted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is taking aspects of Howl's Moving Castle the book, HMC the movie, and events from the various Fire Emblem: Three Houses routes. This is the prologue but chapter one will be up soon so please stay tuned.

In the land of Fodlan, where mysteries such as crests and magic exist; three kingdoms rule the land. On the outside, these three kingdoms were at peace with one another, giving trade and travel to their humble people. But on the inside, unspoken murmurs in the dark would linger and seep into the very stones of the palaces. Slithers of beasts, demons, and magics so powerful you could travel through worlds. Three kingdoms with three different societies and rulers and magic and beliefs. Indeed, Fodlan is a very curious place filled with very curious things. A place where if one wishes to go out and seek adventures, they might find little surprises along the way.

**1776**

Crown Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd began to think as the royal carriage approached the land of Duscur. He began to think of how little of the world he had seen. How little he had experienced in his fourteen years of life. How he had yet to really traverse and make a name for himself the way his father had. As an only child, the weight of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus would pass to him one day. One could consider him to be a blessed child indeed. Sure, his mother died of illness during his infancy, an event Dimitri would look back on with a sense of forlorn at the woman he would never meet. But his father seemed to fill that role by devoting time to train and instruct Dimitri in the ways of a man, knight, and future king. He had friends sure, like Sylvain and Felix and Ingrid, even Glenn who rode his horse right outside the carriage he sat in.

King Lambert was across from his son with a grin ghosting over his features. The boy very rarely left the castle grounds but his tutors and Lambert Himself felt it time Dimitri took on a more public role in the kingdom. At first, Lambert felt a bit of anxiety letting go of his son this way. But Dimitri is strong, and he would be surrounded by strong people like Rodrigue’s boys or the other noble children Dimitri considered his friends.

“Your Majesty!” Glenn Fraldarius shouted, catching the attention of both royals in the carriage. “There’s someone on the road.”

“Stay here, Dimitri, this will only be a moment.”

A moment, it was not.

There was a clash of metal and a series of shouts that alerted the royal caravan to the presence of attackers. Masked beings with curved blades struck down knights at each side of Dimitri. His father was to his back, now shouting orders and battle cries and he cleaved foes to and fro. It was the first time Dimitri noticed his father’s age and strength in a moment of supposed weakness. That was the moment Dimitri truly felt a reverence for his father who stood his own two feet, raised his sword, and continued the fight.

“Dimitri! Run!”

“But father, I can’t leave you!”

“Run!”

There was fire and blood and sweat mixed with tears and other bodily fluids Dimitri did not care to think of. His ears rang and his lungs burned. _Where is Glenn? Where is everybody? Is father alright?_ Questions Dimitri had no time to answer, it seemed the more the screaming got louder, the more masked beings sprang from the flames, the darkness, from everywhere. His father kept shouting for him to run, but where to? Where could Dimitri go that could be safe?

A wyvern’s cry pierced the night as a gust of wind seemed to knock an assailant off their feet. Heads turned as a rider with green hair continued to chant and cast magic over the raiders that threatened the king’s life. Another voice shouted in the distance, “secure the king and the caravan!” It was loud, clear, and distinctly feminine but at that command, suddenly everything shifted once again. The thrum of magic was thick in the air as several white-robed individuals combatted and rescued various knights. While others used their magics for healing and stitching wounds. In the distance, Dimitri could now see a woman in a long white dress with green, almost divine-looking hair. As he squinted, the image of his father came into view. The man limping slightly and holding his sword out cautiously before the woman. Getting closer, Dimitri heard his father question: “who are you?”

The woman’s name was Rhea, and she was their savior that evening.

...

Such an event might go down in the history of Faerghus. How a handful of mages saved the king, the prince, and the knights accompanying them from certain death. The attackers that night remained unknown and still a threat. Some of the nobles tried to pin it on Duscur. “ _Perhaps it was a coup to overthrow the crown,”_ one noble mused. _Or perhaps Duscur was unhappy with their agreements with Faerghus? Is that why the king ventured there anyway?_ The whispers never ended, from castle walls to taverns in the towns below. Everyone had an ear out for the mages that saved the king and for the assailants that almost took him from them.

But Lambert dismissed all these claims and ire towards Duscur. In his mind, even if the people were indeed behind the assault, it was wrong to punish a country for the actions of a few insurrectionists. However, this did not extinguish the fury he had for assailants. An investigation began immediately upon their return to Fhirdiad. Yet it seemed nothing could be sifted from the ashes of that night. Their attackers had been beasts, or men, or an amalgamation of both. Frustration ran through the king at every dead end search ran into.

“You have an infection.” The woman who saved them all, Rhea, spoke calmly before a table of noblemen and the king during her questioning of the night's events. “Your lands have been infiltrated by an unseen enemy that plots your destruction from within.”

“How do you know of this enemy?” Rodrigue, lord of House Fraldarius and friend of the King asked while whispers ran throughout the room.

“I have encountered them during my travels. They have taken many things from me, many loved ones.” Rhea turned her gaze downward, sadness invading her voice towards the end.

“What are you?” King Lambert asked.

“I am a magus,” Rhea answered. “I have been trailing these fiends for some time since the destruction of my people.”

“Who are your people? Where do you hail from?” Another question, but this time there were no more whispers. The silence carried the weight instead as all eyes shifted to the woman in white.

“I come from a land far from here, uncharted and unknown to you, but I can assure you I am no enemy. I seek the same outcome you do. That these people be found and put to an end.”

“Then you can assist us,” Lambert spoke before Rodrigue was able to continue his questioning. “Tell us all you know of them.”

Rhea shook her head slowly, “I’m afraid my resources are limited. I only know this is them because their actions match the same from my own home. Our leader was slain by them and the land fell because of it. Their name, location, size of force, I do not know of.”

Rodrigue could see the thoughts floating in Lambert’s head, he knew the expressions and tone of voice whenever the king was about to come to a decision. “Very well, Lady Rhea. Let us help each other then.”

…

Dimitri had been sparring with Glenn and Felix when he heard Rodrigue shouting in the halls for his father. “Lambert, no we must discuss this! You can’t just create a title out of thin air!”

“Can’t I? Is that not what kings do?”

“But really, Lambert, Grand Enchantress?”

The King sighed, “Lady Rhea has proven to be an ally during these weeks of investigation since the...incident. If she wanted to run, she could’ve.”

“But it’s equally as suspicious as to why she would want to stay as well!”

Lambert gave Rodrigue a look Dimitri could not decipher. But eventually, his gaze softened, “come now old friend, we shall speak more of this later. I need to speak with Dimitri.” With a nod and a bow, Rodrigue called his sons over and the group of them left without another word. Dimitri had been wiping down and shelving his lance when his father finally called him over. “I have news.”

Dimitri’s brows perked, “you’ve discovered a new lead?”

Lambert’s brows knitted, “no. I’ve decided to enroll you in the Officer’s Academy.”

“An...academy?” Confusion seeped into him, was he not already receiving appropriate schooling and lessons? And why now? At such a crucial time as this?

“Yes, the Officers Academy in neutral ground. I attended when I was a lad, and I think it would serve you well. Besides, I hear other nobles are sending their children this year too.”

“Father, I cannot leave your side during such a dangerous time. What if something were to happen to you?”

Dimitri wanted to scoff when Lambert lowly chuckled, “indeed. What if?” The laughter faded quickly from his features, replaced by stern worry. “Which is exactly why I must send you away.”

“I don’t understand.” Dimitri’s voice wavered as he shook his head. Despite himself, fear invaded his mind with the possibility his father could be taken from him. And more so that Dimtri would not be there to help prevent it.

“Should something happen to me, I need to know that you will be safe and far away from here. The Officer’s Academy has some of the best, most powerful instructors that will surely keep you safe in my absence.” Lambert’s eyes softened when they met with his sons, the same exact shade of blue reflected in one another. It made the older man’s heart ache, to see his once youthful features reflected at him but mixed with the raw determination and earnestness that his late wife once possessed. It’s a shame Dimitri would never know how much he possessed of her. Such affection swelled deep in his chest, “you’re a strong lad, Dimitri. I have no doubt you will grow into a fine man. But still, I could not bear if something were to happen to you.”

Dimitri’s eyes widened, unaccustomed to such sentiments directed towards him, and from his father no less. Each word from Lambert sank like a brick in his gut that sagged his shoulders down with it. There was absolute truth to his words and that feeling of helplessness floundered around inside until all Dimitri could say was: “I will comply, father.”

But Lambert smiled softly, “good. Just promise me one thing, Dimitri.” He clapped a heavy hand over the lad’s shoulder. “Should something happen to me, avenge your old man.”

“Absolutely.” The lack of hesitation in Dimitri’s voice made his father blink. The lad’s face hardened into complete conviction. It softened slightly when the elder Blaiddyd laughed softly once more. 

“I spoke in jest but it pleases me to know you care about me that much.” Shaking his head slightly, happily, Lambert ushered Dimitri closer, “there is something else I want you to promise me instead.” Dimitri had already sworn to avenge his father regardless but nodded, to indicate he would listen. “Promise me you’ll appoint a knight to take with you.”

…

If only mortals could understand time’s flow. If only they could understand the powers and magics they are dealt with. If only they could understand how some mysteries are not meant to be solved. And they ever are, a larger price would need to be paid to uncover it.

The crown never did find the culprits for what could have been a tragedy. Nevertheless, whispers continue. Swords clash. And princes go to school, eagerly awaiting to return home and seek their fortunes.

**1800**

“This way, Dedue!” The prince’s cheerful voice cut through the crowds of students dismounting from their steeds and carriages at the gates of Fhirdiad. There were crowds of nobles, countrymen, and knights awaiting the students returning home from their time at the Officers Academy. In the crowd, Dimitri could see Lord Galatea welcome Ingrid into his arms as she presents her plaque of achievement. A way in the distance, Lord Lonato was patting Ashe’s head while a servant from House Gautier welcomed Sylvain with an orderly bow.

“Please wait, Your Highness.” The leveled voice spoke from behind him. Dedue was a towering figure among the numbers of students, it was hard to lose track of him even if you tried. With the ever firm expression, his eyes hardened on the prince in a silent weary plea to not leave his sight. Dimitri had grown accustomed to interpreting such a look during their time spent at the academy. It was that look that always warned Dimitri to “stay close” or to “be watchful.” Sylvain had joked once that Dedue was like a mother hen but Dimitri knew that the knight was only doing his job. Even so, nothing could deter those hardened eyes from softening when a familiar head of silver hair was seen emerging from the crowd. “Mother.”

Tears cornered in the elder woman’s eyes as she engulfed her son in a hug, a young woman running up to do the same. It was one of the rarest sights Dimitri had ever laid eyes on. His comrade’s features filled with joy at the sight of his mother and sister. Dimitri was about to quietly leave the heartwarming reunion when the sound of awed whispers filled the crowd around him. Then, a hush, the clanking of armor and horse hooves against stone signaled the arrival for the King of Faerghus.

Dimitri knew his own features gave away relief at the sight of his father. The correspondence between the two did not truly convey the sense of time that passed between them. There were now wrinkles in the corner of Lambert’s eyes. His hair was shorter and lighter, as though gray was threatening to overtake the blond locks he shared with his son. “Hello, Father,” Dimitri said as soon as Lambert dismounted and stood before his son.

“You’ve grown,” the King smiled, “At this rate you might even pass me up.” 

The prince couldn’t help but laugh, “it is good to see you, father.” There was a surge of pride that Dimitri felt as he heard the twinge of awe in his father’s voice.

“Likewise, my boy!” Lambert punctuated his sentence by bringing his son in for an embrace. The King’s eyes went wide as his son’s height truly displayed when his shoulders were only a few inches below his own. “Come, we have a celebration to attend!”

Dimitri gaped at his father dragging him inside the walls of Fhirdiad, “a celebration? When?”

“Right now.”

The crowds of people seemed endless. The streets were filled with citizens of Faerghus who were laughing joyfully and clanking large mugs of ale in a toast. Others were gleefully dancing in the town square with partners or large groups. A loud stream of music filled the air as much as the confetti floating through the winds and drifting downwards to get stuck in the people’s hair. Awe rose in Dimitri over such a celebration on his behalf. One might have thought the city was celebrating a momentous holiday or historical event like the Founding Day everyone so looked forward to. But as different men and women approached Dimitri with a handshake or a curtsy of “welcome home, Your Highness.” It began to settle in that the prince was truly home.

Sylvain had been sticking close to him with dubious intentions. As flocks of people introduced themselves to the prince, the future Margrave was quick to extend his own greetings to maidens. Thankfully Dedue stuck close to Dimitri as well, his ever-watchful gaze continuing to observe each situation. Dimitri had offered to ask Glenn to take Dedue’s place but the man refused, their gazes going soft each time they spotted Ingrid and Glenn dancing in the square with the town folk. Felix had been accompanying Annette to different food booths lining the streets, coming back to their former house-lord to offer food. Dimitri would politely refuse every time, content to merely sit back and watch the merriment.

As the festivities continued, each of Dimitri’s companions slowly became caught up in different activities. Sylvain, at last, left his side to dance with a maiden. And after urging Dedue for the umpteenth time, the knight retired from his post to join his sister and mother at a nearby table for food and drink.

The prince took this rare time to traverse the streets by himself. Every now and then he was stopped by random passersby to once again congratulate him or to bid him adieu. But as the sun began to set lower and lower; the day’s events began to take their toll on the young prince who walked the streets of Fhirdiad. He knew it was time to start making his way back to town square when suddenly a voice called out to him in the street. “Your Highness, a word?” A man a little older than Dimitri asked.

“Of course, how can I be of service?” Dimitri eyed him wearily, growing uneasy that two others accompanied him as he approached.

“It will only take a moment of your time.” The smile traveling with the statement did little to ease, “we merely had a question. Now that Your Highness has returned, does His Majesty intend to go to war?”

The question made Dimitri take a step back, blinking the surprise away and answering with a simple “excuse me?”

“Come now, Your Highness. It is no secret the King’s intentions of strengthening his army while his son studies war tactics and battlefield maintenance.”

Righting himself and standing to full attention, Dimitri cleared his throat, “sir. While I have only just returned, I can assure you that my father wants no ill to fall on his people. War has not been a topic of conversation. Nor is it something to casually speak about.”

Annoyance flared slightly when the three men began chuckling amongst one another, “you say that with so much confidence, You Highness.” Then the man’s face hardened, “but we see the actions your father takes. How he continuously recruits and drafts for new soldiers more and more each day.”

“What do you mean?” The prince searched his mind for every letter his father wrote. Never did he mention strengthening the guard or drafting more soldiers to the army.

“We only ask that you think of your people now and then as your war-hungry king is laying siege left and right.”

Fists clenched, eyes burning, “how insolent—”

“There you are, Your Highness, sorry I’m late. I was looking everywhere for you.”

A woman suddenly appeared at Dimitri’s side. Her dark hair and blue eyes were striking but not more so than the small smile she wore nor the indecipherable glint that such gaze carried.

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” She said evenly, placing a hand on Dimitri’s lower back and beginning to turn him around to escort him away. “Let’s get back to His Majesty, sir.”

“Um, what?”

“Wait a minute missy who are—”

Despite the protests from behind, the woman lightly pushed and Dimitri’s pace was increased into something only slightly lower than a sprint. Tugging on his arm slightly, she whispered, “don’t be alarmed but they are now following us. This way.” She directed him down a few alleyways and it suddenly occurred to Dimitri that perhaps this woman shouldn’t be trusted, but his thoughts cleared as his eyes met town square beyond the sea of people that had still not dispersed from the morning. “Wonderful,” she said with a voice dripping in sarcasm, “it appears our way is blocked.”

After finally gathering his thoughts, Dimitri stammered, “pardon me ma’am but—”

However, she cut him off once again, “apologies, Your Highness. It appears we will be going for a ride.”

“What?” But she did not cease, her hand at his back stayed firm and their pace increased to running speed head-on towards the group of people. “Ma’am! Wait we can’t—”

“Hold on!”

A gust of wind suddenly rushed from behind as the two were whisked into the air and above the town of Fhirdiad. Panic instantly filled Dimitri to the core as he became eye level with the birds in the sky. Adding to his growing horror, his gaze directed downward and began to focus on how small the people were. But the woman clamped her hands tight around his own and instructed, “now straighten your legs and start walking.”

She did as she said and the two propelled forward, as though they were walking leisurely down an alleyway. Doing as she instructed, their pace picked up and Dimitri felt his feet connect with solid air, if that were possible. “See? It’s not so hard now that you have the gist of it.”

Heat rose to his cheeks at the gentle smile she displayed on her features. And it suddenly occurred to Dimitri just how beautiful his new companion is. Confidence bloomed in his chest as his stride picked up and they began to not just step over the wind but on buildings and mills as the people below stayed oblivious to their skyward adventures. A pleasant warmth from their joined hands had Dimitri’s heart rate soaring in his chest, her hands provided comfort, assurance, and guidance as she directed him to a sight he was more than familiar with, the palace of Fhirdad. In the distance, Dimitri could spot his father and Rodrigue having a friendly spat over something his father probably did. But Dimitri could no longer care for whatever their topic of conversation was when Byleth leaned forward to say, “you’re a natural.”

He resisted the urge to stammer, wanting not to embarrass himself in front of this maiden. Instead, he smiled back at her, nodded, “thank you, milady. Please allow me to offer my sincerest gratitude by taking you to dinner?”

Dimitri’s smile fell when she shook her head and began to lift his arms slightly. He did not even notice the two were descending until they were at the very top of the steps leading to the palace. “There is no need, Your Highness. I am grateful for the offer but unfortunately, my teacher is expecting me soon.” The woman settled him down gently, releasing his hands and softly brushing a few stray specks of dust that littered the black material of his shoulders. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

“Likewise, milady.” Dimitri gave her a bow. He was about to ask if he could call on her again, however, she was quick to smile, flick her wrist, and another gust of wind took her away and into the crowd of people below the steps.

“I see you’ve met the palace’s recent addition.” The baritone voice of King Lambert shook Dimitri from his stupor.

“Father, who was that?” He asked, eyes searching the crowd for another glimpse of his savior.

“That was Byleth Eisner. She’s the apprentice of Lady Rhea.”

Suddenly it all began to piece together and Dimitri almost sighed as his thoughts finally gathered. Of course, the woman, his savior, Miss Byleth Eisner, is a mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about this AU, please feel free to post a comment. I will answer as much as I can as long as they are not spoiler related. Chapter one will be up soon :) I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> A large thanks to [Tacticiangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacticiangirl), she has helped me develop and beta this fic for so long. Thank you, my queso, for all your support ;w;


	2. In Which the Prince Becomes a Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are secrets everywhere and anywhere. Dimitri is faced with many questions and no answers as the years go by and paranoia begins to grow in his kingdom that now faces even more unknown threats. But what happens when a mysterious figure approaches Dimitri in his own home? What happens when your body is no longer your own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient with me and this story. I apologize it took me so long to update, I intended to have this chapter done a long time ago. I will be honest, this story's outline is finished and everything is planned, I just need to sit and write it. But for these past few months I've had a large case of the "not good enoughs" and a lot of things happened in my life. However, that's no real excuse because I think a lot of writers go through that. So again, thank you all for being patient with me.
> 
> I'd like to give an even bigger thank you to my beloved friends, Mari and Chi. They have brought me so much joy and without them, I don't think I would be writing again. Thank you both so much, y'all mean the world to me.
> 
> This story and direction may be hard to understand and the fault would be entirely my own as a writer, so please feel free to post feedback or questions in the comments. Thank you so much :)

Slowly but surely, Dimitri began to notice that his home was not as it once was since he returned from schooling. The first sign of a clear shift in influence, at some point Lady Rhea had started attending council meetings. An event that was exclusive to the crown and house lords of Faerghus. Admittedly, witnessing the new Grand Duchess conduct herself in these meetings left Dimitri with a sense of awe and respect for the mage. He was not alone in this regard, judging by how every noble, every general, and even Lambert himself acted when she spoke.

“Our enemy lies in wait for our complicity. We must remain vigilant, the attempt on our ruler’s life was no coincidence.” She would say with downcast eyes while several men whispered agreements.

In the end, her words must have had the effect she desired, being that she was the first to verbalize her support after Lambert ordered for the continued strengthening of the guard as well as the increase in soldiers patrolling the border. Dimitri could tell his father took each word, each warning to heart. However, this led to the second sign of something amiss in Dimitri’s home.

It was common knowledge that King Lambert and Prince Dimitri have a close relationship. Citizens would comment with affection on how heartwarming it was that the king and prince loved each other dearly. Dimitri counted his father among one of the many blessings gifted to him, especially after their brush with death. He had the confidence that his father would inform him of any circumstance that brought the aging king trouble or anxiety. Just as Dimitri had the confidence he could confide in his father about any subject under the sun.

But now, there were times the captain of the guard would come report to the King, and Lambert took those meetings privately. Other times Rodrigue would visit and report on outer territories, only for a strange look to cross Lambert’s face. And if Dimitri ever approached the subject he was met with: “Dimitri, my boy, your mind is getting the better of you. Perhaps it is my fault, you have yet to truly relax since returning from school.” 

With each voice of concern, Lambert would continue to dismiss Dimitri out of hand. Never informing the prince of what plagued the king so dearly. And after time and time again of dismissal and discouragement, that confidence began to waver.

The memory of the angered villager on homecoming day persisted in Dimitri’s mind. Unable to shake it, the prince continued silently questioning and visiting the training grounds for signs of enhancement. It was true, the guards around the palace had doubled and the army had increased tenfold since his departure. With such a growth of forces in a short amount of time; the intentions were plain to see. And yet still Lambert kept Dimitri in the dark.

Gustave let slip a few conflicts near the Sreng territory and bandits plaguing villages near Count Rowe’s land. Yet surely this did not warrant an army five times the size that would be required during a war?

Was their enemy truly so powerful to warrant such a fleet? If there was supposedly peace with their surrounding neighbors, who would ever require such a force?

Unless—

“Unless your old man is trying to start the war himself.”

Felix made the comment offhandedly, it was quickly followed by a punch on the side from Glenn and a rebuke from Ingrid but its effect was all the same.

_ Could Father be trying to instigate a war? Is he truly capable of throwing the kingdom into bloodshed and chaos? _

However, the final straw, the last tell-tell sign something was amiss in the Kingdom of Faerghus was the complete disappearance of the mage Byleth Eisner. 

Dimitri sought to call on her from the day after the celebration, but each search yielded no results. Either he was shut out from the Magus’ Wing of the palace where the students of magic would gather. Or his father had sent him on diplomatic missions that took him away from Fhirdiad for weeks on end. The woman had consumed his thoughts every night and day. Each time he stared at the night sky he could imagine those dark blue eyes peering at him with such warmness. And each day more without knowing her whereabouts, Dimitri became even more determined to find her. 

When a day finally did arrive for Dimitri to enter the Magus Wing, he wasted no time to inquire about the mage that saved him on the day of his homecoming. But for all that, Lady Rhea greeted him with confusion at the mention of her name. “Byleth Eisner? Forgive me, your highness, I have never heard such a name.”

A shiver traveled the prince’s spine. “That cannot be, Lady Rhea. Ser Rodrigue identified her the night I returned from Garreg Mach.”

Dimitri’s voice remained steady despite his racing thoughts, but his heart threatened to burst from his chest as the Grand Duchess grew more puzzled. She ever so lightly touched her temple, as though the confusion caused her pain in the process of thinking. “Your Highness, I can assure you that I know nothing of a Byleth Eisner. Perhaps Lord Fraldarius knows of this woman from something else?”

“With all due respect Lady Rhea, the woman used magecraft in front of me to a remarkable extent. It is unlikely for her to reside in any other organization.”

Dimitri could feel his brows furrow as the confusion hardened and combined with determined authority. “And with all due respect, Your Highness. If there was a mage by that name, I would be the one to know instead of Lord Fraldarius. And I can assure you, there is no one here by that.”

But Dimitri was not one to back down, “then perhaps that is not her name, or she is registered under another? She is a maiden with dark hair and blue eyes.” His hands helped describe her height and length of hair to the Grand Duchess. But Dimitri could tell that with each added description, the patience of Lady Rhea was beginning to thin.

“Your Highness, I could have all of my students summoned before you for inspection if that pleases you. Or, you could take my word that I have never met a woman with that description?”

The tone of her voice did not bother him, nor did the dismissal from the wing as Dimitri was politely removed from her presence. No, none of that registered while he continued to process that the woman who saved him, who whisked him into the air and smiled so brightly, could this be a figment of his imagination?

Even more questions arose in his mind from this encounter. He could see now that to everyone else, it appeared that Prince Dimitri was distracted by an ongoing search for a mage that did not exist. Even Lambert could not recall such an event ever occurring on the night of Dimitri’s homecoming. Nor did Rodrigue when he finally rode in from Fraldarius territory.  To further astonishment, the name “Byleth Eisner” held no record in the land of Faerghus. No census, family account, or academic enrollment. This revelation was the final straw for Dimitri, who resigned himself to the realization that perhaps the whole encounter had been a dream. A blissful dream where those blue eyes and warm hands had never left him. 

As time passed, Dimitri was determined to dismiss the name from his mind that he chased so fervently. But how could he ever truly forget? Could he truly leave behind the sensation of walking on air while gentle hands cradled his own? Forget the light laughter that graced his ears? Nonsense, once you’ve met someone, you never truly forget them.

###  1185

Whatever may have started as simple whispers had now only magnified and centralized in the minds of worried citizens of Faerghus. As the armies continued to patrol the borders of the mountainous kingdom, it should come to no surprise that the Empire of Adrestia and the Leicester Alliance also stationed their soldiers on the outskirts for “protection.” Such actions divided the people amongst themselves, some saying it was warranted because of Faerghus provocation, while others claim it is unprecedented and only inviting action.

What did not help were two mysterious threats, both with unknown allegiances. The first was the appearance of a mysterious warlock that scurried from kingdom to kingdom. Their crime was the kidnapping of men, women, and children for them to never be seen again. The mysteries of their fates only fed into the continuing fear amongst the citizens of the three kingdoms. Such villagers had enough with bandits, beasts, and the evil of men alike now to add a warlock to the midst. Each monarch took the situation seriously and continued to deploy their best to handle such a threat. But it was all to no avail. This “warlock” would flee into the waists of Aillel, an uninhabitable, disastrous valley of torment. No ruler would subject their troops to the conditions of that land, therefore, it became a haven to the wicked.

The second threat appeared in the form of a large and robust castle, rising from the clouds near Fodlan’s throat. The appearance of a castle did not cause alarm or even a raised eyebrow from the citizens and nobility until the very day said castle disappeared entirely.

That was when the rumors started, the scouts were sent out, and the people of Adrestia were taken aback by the new castle erected in the Aegir territory. A castle matching the same description as the one spotted near Fodlan’s throat. A curious Emperor Ionius sent an ambassador to enquire upon the owner of such a castle, only to be met with the news that no such structure remained.

It didn’t take long for the castle to reappear in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, right along the Taltean Plains near the land of the king. Lambert was unnerved by these reports as Dimitri could still recall his father’s visage at a dinner with the king spent the whole time recounting the rumors and hearsay he was approached with by house lords. 

“They say the castle houses an evil mage that eats the hearts of men, Dimitri. Count Rowe went as far as to say its appearance is a bad omen for our kingdom. Rodrigue suggests we leave it be and allow it to disappear again, but I am unsure.” Lambert’s hands began to shake, it was the first sign of weariness Dimitri had seen in his father since he left for boarding school.

“Perhaps if we could just discover who lives in that castle, maybe they could be an ally?” Dimitri proposed, trying to give his father some optimism.

But the king merely shook his head slowly, “Lady Rhea calls the dweller an Ashen Demon. She claims only such a diabolic force could have the power to move an entire structure. But I am not impressed. Are we to cower in fear because of simple parlor tricks? Are we to strengthen the watch because of mere folklore where a villain snatches children from their beds by night?”

Dimitri did not know how to answer such a question.

Nonetheless, King Lambert insisted on the capture and interrogation of this so-called Ashen Demon, but his efforts were in vain when the castle simply disappeared once again. Lady Rhea, in all her knowledge of the arts, could also not apprehend this mage nor come any closer to discovering their identity and allegiance. It seemed this Ashen Demon held even more power than the Grand Enchantress herself, a polarizing thought for the woman and her followers.

Dimitri, on the other hand, did not fear such threats from magi and warlocks. He chose to keep himself occupied with the armies of Faerghus or councils with nobles to ever consider the otherworldly concept of magic and the like. It was remarkable that at age twenty-three, Dimitri had become a beloved figure by the people of Faerghus. His steadiness and warm smile were greeted with equal regard as he took to the streets of Fhirdiad to partake among his fellow countrymen and their families. Particularly to the people of his hometown and residing place, Fhirdiad. 

It was a warm spring day when Prince Dimitri ventured into town square once again, accompanied by his knight and companion, Sir Dedue. Dimitri had a specific order when he visited town: stop by the barracks to witness and advise the newest recruit’s fighting styles, pay a visit to the blacksmith and thank them for their hard work, and finally rest at the Molinaro Cafe.

Bennu and Sabah Molinaro, Dedue’s mother and sister, were a pair of talented chefs that owned a restaurant in the center of Fhirdiad’s marketplace. Dimitri has never been picky about his food but even he could never deny that their cooking was on a far different level than the palace cooks. The prince had even lost count of the number of times King Lambert offered them positions as royal chefs.

Ser Dedue also had this culinary gift but chose to follow the path of knighthood instead. Of course, this never stopped him from helping at the cafe, especially when Mrs. Molinaro stared him down, causing the tall knight to blanch and fetch an apron.

On this day though, Dimitri had not even taken two steps into the restaurant when a loud “Dimitri, my boy,” resounded through the large dining hall. Bennu was a small and gentle woman, but she carried herself better than any queen or noble Dimitri had ever seen, with much kindness and dignity. It filled him with a warmth that he no longer needed to remind her to address him by his name. “It is good to see you are safe, yet again.”

“Likewise, ma’am.” The prince said while bowing politely to the establishment owner who waved it away with a light laugh. “What is on the menu today, Mrs. Molinaro?”

“Gautier Cheese Gratin,” she finished with a laugh at the twinkle in Dimitri’s eyes, “yes yes. It’s your favorite. Now please, have a seat, It will be ready in no time at all.”

Dimitri’s attention was caught at arms waving enthusiastically in the distance. Annette Dominic’s smile shone as bright as a beacon, especially as she was sitting next to someone as stern as Felix. The pair sat opposite of another old friend, Mercedes von Martritz, who sipped on her ever-present soft smile. Dimitri suppressed a chuckle as Dedue made his way towards them without hesitation, leaning down to place a small kiss on Mercedes’ cheek. Felix began to roll his eyes at the display of affection but stopped as Dimitri approached to take a seat. “I’ve been meaning to speak to you,” something about Felix’s tone did not sit right with Dimitri. Too serious, too worried.

“Whatever about, my friend,” Dimitri acknowledged. Leaning in close enough as to not be overheard and not overtake the lively conversation between the other three friends.

“It’s about the Ashen Demon, I’ve received reports that the accursed castle has been spotted in the Sacred Gwenhwyvar. I plan to meet with my father later to seek approval to ride and investigate this castle. An endorsement from you would help expedite this request, that way I may ride immediately.” Felix’s stance was rigid with unspent energy, had Dimitri not known better, he would think the swordsman would fly off the table and onto his horse at a moment’s notice.

“I will support you in any way I can, Felix. But do you not think the castle will simply disappear again should you approach it?”

Felix’s eyes narrowed, “that’s because our fathers insist on sending these large raiding parties. It’s foolish of them.” He scoffed, ignoring the fact he so casually insulted his king and duke. “What they need is stealth, three riders at most, and in the cover of darkness.”

The prince was impressed, the idea was a good one, one that Dimitri wanted to be a part of. “I hope you were planning on including me on this little expedition.”

“Are you crazy?” Felix exclaimed, his eyes growing wide and his mouth slightly agape. “That’s a sure-fire way to a rejection.”

Dimitri’s face remained neutral, “I disagree.”

The young men were about to continue their planning when Mrs. Molinaro suddenly appeared with a tray of food. “Cheese Gratin for Dimitri, and Daphnel Stew for Dedue,” the elder woman spoke in a sing-song manner while both men spoke their gratitude promptly.

“Your father and mine would never approve of you riding to face such a foe.” Felix could feel his brow twitching at how nonchalantly Dimitri began to eat his food. “Just say you support my quest and let me handle it.”

“While I appreciate your concern, Felix, my father has sent me on more perilous quests before. If anything, he will give the order himself once the reports reach him. Either way…” the prince calmly placed his spoon down and became aware of the eyes of Annette, Mercedes, and Dedue on him. “...this Ashen Demon has plagued my people with fear long enough already. I will do what I must for their safety.”

Mercedes stared fondly, “spoken like a true prince.”

Annette was quick to speak up, “wouldn’t it be best to also take some mages with you? Someone who might be able to match this demon toe to toe?”

Felix could immediately tell where her train of speech was going, “you’re not coming along, Annette.”

“But Felix! You and Dimitri are useless in a real magic fight—”

“Nonsense woman, I am proficient enough in reason magic,” Felix interrupted.

Dimitri cleared his throat, “and I passed all of my faith exams.”

“So you can dodge a fireball and cast some thoron, woohoo. Felix, you rely on your sword too much,” Felix’s gasp echoed off the walls. “And with all that armor you wear Dimitri, you’re the perfect lightning rod.”

The two young men stared incredulously while Mercedes and Dedue stifled their laughter at the sight. “Annie,” Mercedes spoke softly, “I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

“But what if something happens to them?”

“Nothing is going to happen to us,” Felix said, trying his best to sound reassuring. But his words only worried Annette even more as she continued to stare forlornly, stirring her tea to busy herself.

“Just be careful,” was all she said on the subject further.

* * *

Word of the Ashen Demon’s new location spread fast among the palace. Rodrigue and the Margrave Gautier assembled their men and cavalry accordingly, ready to march at the order of the King. The council room became crowded quickly, with nobles and house lords whispering harshly to one another accompanied by worried expressions. All except for Lady Rhea, who was joined with a man Dedue identified as her chief aid, Seteth. The two appeared strangely calm and unfazed by the recent news. For some reason, that did not sit well with Dimitri.

The whispers and movements came to a halt as King Lambert entered the chamber. “I’m sure everyone is aware of the purpose of this meeting.” Lambert surveyed the room to see the various nods and affirmations, “good. Rodrigue, your boy is wise. I will grant his request to ride and investigate this castle. Margrave, you and your cavalry will ride with them until you reach Mateus territory. Wait there and serve as reinforcements.” Several more nods, more agreements, then Dimitri met his father’s gaze. It appeared as though Lambert wanted to say something, but decided against and merely said: “very well then. Meeting adjourned, everyone knows their orders.”

_ Wait _ , “Father,” Dimitri called.

“In my office,” Lambert responded curtly. The words bristling Dimitri who’s stomach sank by the second.

“Father, where will you send me?” He questioned as soon as the door was shut.

However, Lambert did not respond right away. Instead, he stared too intently out the window where his forces began mounting their steeds. The King let out a long sigh before taking his seat behind the large desk, “you will remain here.”

“What?” It came out sharper than intended but nonetheless reflected Dimitri’s rising anger.

“You are going to remain here, Dimitri.” And the soft tone only made the anger grow in the prince.

Dimitri approached his father’s desk in three quick strides, “this is preposterous. I should be riding with them!”

“What is wrong with staying within the palace walls? Defending your home alongside Gustave and the palace guards?” The king’s speech started softly but quickly gained sternness with each word. It irked Dimitri to hear his father speak such rhetorical questions. This was the man who dispatched him to fight hundreds of bandits in thick forests. Who sent him to negotiate peace treaties with the war-hungry Sreng kingdom. Yet now, his father decides to keep him confined to the palace, over a magus with a few smoke and mirror tricks.

“It does not feel right to send others to defend our kingdom when I am able-bodied.” It was rare for Dimitri to raise his voice at his father. Rodrigue often joked that if Dimitri ever did, it was because Lambert deserved it. Dimitri reckoned to believe that in this instance.

“Such is the life of a king, something you must learn in due time. Dimitri, your place is in Fhirdiad. Where you will be safe.”

Blue eyes widened, “that’s what this is about, isn’t it?” Dimitri uttered, disbelief flooding him at his father’s true intentions.

“Dimitri—”

“Father,” the prince interrupted, “I am not the boy you sent off to boarding school. I am grown, I can handle these threats to our people.”

“I know you can, son. It’s just…” Eyes with the same shade of blue as his own met Dimitri’s. These eyes were tired, lost, and unsure; words Dimitri would have never used to describe his father. “I am getting old, son. Yes, I may burn and receive your anger for this,” the king took in a deep breath. “But I cannot lose you. You are the only family I have left, my son, my heir, and the last line of defense for this kingdom.”

The prince’s mind was racing, unsure of how his father could be so fearful of an enemy he had not even encountered. What was it about this Ashen Demon that had even the King of Faerghus shaken?

“Have you read Lady Rhea’s findings of this demon’s magic? She says their knowledge of the magical arts is beyond even her own. How is this possible?”

The words sunk into Dimitri’s gut, filling and taking the place of the anger he once had. “Does this imply that the Ashen Demon is more powerful than Lady Rhea?”

“Possibly,” Lambert surmised, “quite possibly.”

As night approached, Dimitri’s heart weighed heavy in his chest. He could still hear the horses gallop away, still see Sylvain’s reassuring grin alongside Ashe’s resolute features as they bid farewell. Dedue stood by his side, a silent comfort to Dimitri’s already mounting worries.

The knight shook his head, “it is a full day’s ride to the Sacred Gwenhwyvar. Our friends will not be facing any danger tonight.”

Dimitri chuckled, “you are probably right as always my friend. And yet, for some reason, I am unable to feel at ease.”

Dedue’s firm hand reached Dimitri’s shoulder, “they will be fine.”

* * *

The act of relaxing was foreign to the Prince of Faerghus. “Idleness is the root of mischief,” is what Lambert would always say to him. And yet at this moment, idleness is where Dimitri found himself. Not for lack of trying, of course, Dimitri’s feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they took him on a meander around the castle grounds. The nights in Faerghus were chilly no matter the season, and this night was no different as the snow crunched under each heavy footstep. In contrast, the royal stables were kept warm with a fireplace and a few guards standing watch of the steeds. It was not uncommon for Dimitri to visit these stables to care for the mount his father gifted him many birthdays ago. The steed was as fast and powerful as the king’s, if not more. Dimitri could recall the smile on his father’s face as he proposed the two ride together that day and the even wider grins when the two goaded each other into a race.

_ “How simple those days were,” _ he thought. The days before assassination attempts, hidden enemies, warlocks, and disappearing castles. Days in which Lambert smiled without a fear in the world. And days Dimitri could sleep peacefully at night, still idolizing the man who was not just king, but also his father.

He could not stop the sigh in time,  _ “alas, those days are long gone.” _

“How dangerous for the Prince of the Holy Kingdom to be left unattended.”

The voice shook Dimitri from his stupor. A cloaked figure now stood at the entrance of the stables, one hand was kept hidden under the dirty and thick cloak while the other rested on a walking stick. A quick assessment of the room revealed that the guards once stationed at the entrance had disappeared, indicating that Dimitri was truly alone with this stranger. “Perhaps it is because this prince can take care of himself.”

His tone was strong, commanding, not betraying the growing unease building inside Dimitri at being cornered. Even so, despite the delivery, the stranger merely let out a dry laugh. The walking stick was then raised with the end pointed at the prince, Dimitri’s gut grew more unsteady seeing that the stranger’s stance was not faltering despite the support now gone. “That remains to be seen, Your Highness.”

Dimitri did not consider himself knowledgeable of the magic arts. But it did not take a trained scholar to know when magic was charging to be fired. “Lower your staff, sir!” Dimitri commanded, eyeing the pitchfork hung nearby as a possible weapon to scare his foe. If he could only find an opening.

“Now, now, Your Highness. You appear to be under distress.” Amusement laced each word making Dimitri’s skin crawl. Time was of the essence. “Do you fear your capabilities may fall short when faced with matters unknown to you?”

“I have never been one to  _ fall short _ of anything.” The prince quipped before turning quickly to grab the pitchfork. But at the turn of his waist and the bend of his knee, Dimitri found himself frozen still. The light emanating from the floor caught his eyes, the sigil below was foreign but he knew it to be the source of his predicament. That was when the fear seeped in.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, how brash the youth of today have become.” The voice got closer and closer, urging Dimitri to struggle and try to break free of his bonds. But it was no use. As the figure circled him, Dimitri came face to face with his once-hooded attacker. Eyes black as the night, a face rattled with veins along with a large forehead, and hair as white as snow. The old man continued laughing in different volumes, switching from cackles to small chuckles.

“Who are you? What are you doing?” Dimitri questioned, demanding to know the motives before he most likely met his end.

“Who I am is not of importance. But as for what I shall do…” the walking stick raised once again, the end placed squarely on Dimitri’s chest as he felt the air stolen from his lungs. “ **_If a beast is what you are then a beast you shall be. May you walk these plains as what you hide yourself to be._ ** ”

Fire. Burning. Pain. What was happening, no one could tell you. One moment Dimitri had arms and legs. The next he had  _ limbs _ for certain, but no longer hands or legs. His mouth burned and stretched, his spine bent and transformed. He attempted to cry out for his father, for Dedue, for anyone but no voice could be found. A broken howl resounded in his ears followed by bellows of laughter. “Go on, beast prince,  _ run _ . You will need the head start.”

An involuntary growl quaked inside of Dimitri, he lunged for the man but as quickly as the figure appeared, he disappeared. And Dimitri was left to stare in horror at the hands—no  _ claws _ that he now had.  _ What am I? What’s going on? _

The clank of armor and loud voices in the distance alerted him. “What happened? Did you hear that? What was that sound?” It was the guards previously stationed, the ones Dimitri saw moments ago.

_ Soldiers! Please! Help me!  _ He tried to voice, but all that came out was garbled whines and whimper-like sounds. This alerted the guards who, upon seeing whatever it was Dimitri looked like in the stables, drew their weapons and shouted for reinforcements.

Dimitri leaped before he could realize what he was doing. The only word resounding over and over again in his head being ‘ _run.’_ _Run_ in that very same raspy way it was told to him originally.

And so that is what Dimitri did, he ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Until the pads of his feet throbbed and his claws became covered with dirt and soil.

He ran past the castle gates he knew by heart.

Out of the marketplace he visited that very morning.

Beyond the city walls that enclosed Fhirdiad.

In which direction he ran, he cared not. As long as his heart beat and his limbs moved, Dimitri remained in motion. Nothing hindered him, not the thicket of trees and their branches tearing at his now exposed flesh. Not the rain that pelted him cold and filled his vision. Nor the howling wind that attempted to knock him over in his haste.

No, none of that registered. There was only  _ run _ and fear, sweat and blood, life and death.

The moon was still high in the sky when Dimitri’s finally collapsed along an unknown river bank. Drained, immobile, mind racing and twisting with the situation he found himself in. “ _ What’s happened to me? _ ” Echoed repeated inside of him as Dimitri’s eyes traced the dark fur that covered where his flesh should be. Pointed claws now sat at the end of his long fingers, judging by their appearance they could be as sharp as any dagger or blade.

His vision became clouded once again, not by the rain that still pelted him but by warm salty liquid from the corners of his eyes.  _ No! _ He shook himself out,  _ I can find a way out of this. I must! _

His ears twitched at a snap of brush in the distance. Someone was close by, Dimitri was now aware of his heightened senses because now he could  _ smell them _ . Mint and honey, coming closer and closer to him. Despite the ache and fire in his bones, he haunched on all fours, ready to lunge at this supposed hunter or scare away this too curious peasant.

It was neither, as another black cloak came into sight Dimitri found himself snarling at the figure.  _ It is him! He has come to finish me off! _

“Shhh, it’s okay.” The voice was feminine, soft and rich. Without further hesitation, small arms appeared and lifted away the hood of the cloak to reveal a woman with dark hair. She was of much smaller stature than the fiend before, but Dimitri stayed haunched and ready. Those of the magical arts are not above resorting to tricks to deceive others.

“You…” the woman said, keeping her gaze locked on him as she slowly approached. “I can sense you. Your heart is of a man’s. Your cries are that of one also.” She was too close for his liking, within arms reach but he could sense no immediate threat so he remained still. Only flinching when she lifted a hand towards him, “it’s okay,” she reassured. It was then he felt warm fingers gently gliding over his head, feeling the wet fur that now covered even where his hair should be. “Whatever has been done to you, poor creature?”

That was when he noticed it, her blue eyes. The sight of them triggered a warm feeling in his chest and a shiver in his spine. Where had he seen those eyes before? Why do these warm hands feel so familiar?

“Come with me, we shall find you some rest.”

Against his better judgment, he went.

She kept her warm hand placed on his head, the touch so light he almost didn't feel it except for when it occasionally drifting to his side or his back. She would lightly tug at his fur if she needed him to turn or shift slightly during his tired walk. How had he managed to run for so long and so far? Even now his body threatened to give out entirely with each step, his only motivation being that he did not want this woman to be stuck with dragging, carrying, or even abandoning him because of his own exhaustion.

Finally, in the distance, he spotted a small lantern hung from a doorway. The woman leaned in close and whispered, “right there” to reaffirm his suspicions and perhaps give him a final encouragement that rest was nearby.

Warmth engulfed him immediately upon entrance and without a moment to waste, he collapsed right at the very entrance. Dimitri’s consciousness barely staying awake enough to register the sound of a small sigh followed by light footsteps around him.

“What’s this? I never took you as one to take in stray pets.” Another voice belonging to another woman spoke from the room, but Dimitri’s eyes no longer obeyed him and remained closed in defiance.

“Please, this is no mere pet, Sothis.” His rescuer said as he felt a blanket draped over his large wet form.

“ _ Oh, I see. _ Fine, but just don’t let him shed all over my hearth.”

Dimitri wanted to stay awake, wanted to open his eyes, but darkness, exhaustion, and a dry floor were enough to lull his racing mind to a halt and finally lay him in the den of rest.

* * *

The loud crackle of the fire was all Dimitri could hear as he awoke. When his vision finally came to, the room around him looked as though it was an average home. Complete with a small dining table, a kitchenette, a chaise with a few pillows, and a hearth to warm the room. Dimitri could see stairs in the back but they looked far too small for him to climb, besides his proper upbringing he knew better and to respect a person’s privacy in their home.

Besides, something had caught his eye. The hearth to the left of the room was large and oddly shaped, as though used for cooking and also heating. That in itself is not odd but rather, the flame it housed. It was not red and warm or blue and scalding, but  _ green _ . And it almost appeared to dance and swirl in place.

Being mindful of his size, Dimitri quietly made his way over to it, staring at it intently and trying to decipher what sort of flame this could be. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, but it appeared that the longer he stared, the longer he reasoned, the more it looked like this fire had a set of eyes, a mouth. In fact, Dimitri could've sworn this flame had a whole face and was smiling at him.

And then it spoke, “hey wolfie, how’s it going?”

Dimitri fell back in shock, a growl erupting from the pit of his chest as his fur ruffled against his skin like that of a cat.

“What’s the matter with you?” The fire exclaimed in a harsh whisper that also registered to Dimitri as the other female voice he heard before losing consciousness. “Haven’t you ever seen a fire spirit before?”

_ A fire spirit?  _ Dimitri had learned of familiars and elemental energy from his time at the academy but never before had he encountered knowledge of spirits. Knowing his voice was of no use, Dimitri only shook his head.

“Beasts these days, so rude, just because you’re an animal doesn’t mean you should have the manners of one.” The flame said as her wisps acted like brows furrowed and her mouth set in a straight line. “Because I am gracious I shall give you one more chance to begin properly. Look, I’ll even go first.” The flame motioned as though she was clearing her throat. “My name is Sothis, it’s nice to meet you.”


	3. In Which A Contract is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri finds himself face to face with flames and a familiar face. Who would have thought making a contract could be life-saving and life-endangering at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter update!? What?! It's more likely to happen than you think!
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my dear friends @chinirinis and @Tactcian_girl. You all have no idea how much chatting with them inspires me to write so much. And an additional 'thank you' to Mari for beta-reading and keeping me on track 🥺💖
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Dimitri was always a good student. As a student in the Officer’s Academy, he devoted himself to his studies no matter the subject he faced. Weapon maintenance, tactical planning, terrain studies, and much more were all subjects Dimitri could claim mastery of. All except the subject of magic. 

Reason and Faith were not Dimitri’s strong suit. Sure, when an exam approached he could be caught burning the midnight oil in preparation and to earn a passing grade. Somedays he would watch Felix and Annette from the courtyard as he walked passed the training grounds with Dedue. Staring in awe as the two casted thoron and a cutting gale at figures made of straw. It is this same awe in which he regarded Mercedes whenever she would chant prayers and suddenly restore his body to working order after receiving heavy blows from bandits or ruffians. Not to mention his surprise when Sylvain, of all people, scored perfect marks in the Dark Knight certification exams.

And yet, when it came to Dimitri himself, he had little to no experience. Yes, he was aware of magic and its properties but in the application, he was clueless. The most he could do was heal a small wound Sylvain received during one of their sparring sessions. And Dimitri chalked that up to his overwhelming feeling of guilt for having accidentally hurt his friend.

So when a flaming face with a mouth, eyes—even eyebrows— suddenly starts speaking to him. It is not an understatement to say Dimitri was completely and utterly baffled.

“I said, my name is Sothis.” The flame continued, “what is the matter with you? Cat got your tongue?”

After several more blinks, Dimitri attempted to speak but only a dry whine left his throat, suddenly reminding him of his current predicament. Sothis continued to stare at him, her fiery expression growing more and more indignant. “Buh!” He exhaled loudly through his _snout_ , hoping the message reached her.

“ _Oh_ ,” apparently it did, judging by the drawn-out sound of realization. “I see. This is a predicament then. I noticed you are on the receiving end of a curse, but I did not realize the extent of it. The last beast I encountered was able to speak quite eloquently.” 

_“That is the cause, a curse.”_ Dimitri thought to himself. But the knowledge of it only brought forward more questions. How long will this curse last? Will it ever wear out? If not, what are his chances of being rid of it? 

As questions stirred in the beast prince’s mind, two small tendrils of flames crossed over one another, giving the appearance that Sothis was crossing her arms and furrowing her brow in thought. “It seems you are in the same boat as I, wolfie.”

Dimitri released another “ _buh_ ,” but this one sounded bewildered.

“Yes,” Sothis sighed as though she understood him, and perhaps she did. “Unfortunately I am not able to spin this tale myself.” A fiery finger pointed at a fiery mouth, “cannot speak a word of it, even if I wanted to.” Dimitri huffed once more, prompting Sothis to throw her little arms up as her embers grew, “I know and it is so annoying! You would think a powerful being such as myself would—”

Footsteps cascading down the stairs interrupted the flames tirade. A pair of ankle-length boots came into view first, the heels _clicking and clacking_ against the wooden steps as a woman descended. Her dark hair was so familiar, had Dimitri seen it before? The way it bounced and swayed as the woman went from counter to counter at the small kitchenette in the back of the room. While Dimitri was still fixating on her hair, she turned around, and her eyes met his.

Large.

Blue.

Eyes.

He knew those eyes.

Without a doubt, he knew those eyes.

Those eyes that plagued his dreams and thoughts throughout his days. The eyes that crinkled with the softest smile as he was hoisted into the air. 

_“It’s her.”_ Dimitri thought to himself. The woman who rescued him all those moons ago. The mage he searched for endlessly thereafter. The— 

_What was her name?_

The fire beside him hummed, “what is this?” Sothis asked as she shifted her sights back and forth between Dimitri and the woman. “It seems wolfie recognizes you, girl.” The woman turned her head towards them as Sothis snickered. Dimitri did not know or realize, but his tail had been swaying behind him, unknowingly fanning Sothis’ flame. “Are you going to cure him?” The fire spirit asked.

“Wish I could,” _ah yes,_ even the timbre of her voice sounded familiar to Dimitri. It eased something inside of him, the fact that he had finally found his mysterious savior from that day, regardless of his cursed predicament and the words that just left her mouth. “His curse is unusual.” She said while picking up the mug of coffee she had been fixing. “It twists and winds around him like a tangled web, I do not think such a curse can be dispelled so easily.” The woman paused and took a sip, allowing the seconds to tick by and for Dimitri to awaken to the realization that he may be stuck in this form. “It is too much of a liability to keep him here anyway. I plan to drop him off at Fodlan’s Throat once the dawn rises.”

_“No!”_ Dimitri thought while the beast released a whine. Sothis looked at him immediately while the woman’s expression remained unchanged. Her pensive gaze remained forward and out the window instead of regarding him. Despair filled his gut and overflowed into his heart, it clenched and ached at the thought of never seeing his father or his friends again.

A scoff, Sothis’ flames now burned brighter and higher, as though she was somehow standing up. “How predictable of you,” only at her words, did the woman finally turn her eyes and face the fire. “You will not be able to slither out of this one.” 

There was a moment of quiet where the two merely stared at one another. Dimitri shifted to notice a change in either but it was the woman who broke first. Her brows furrowed together and her pensive mouth downturned to a frown, “you can’t be serious?” Prompting Sothis’ flames to grow higher yet again. The smoldering flame felt nice against Dimitri’s fur but it did not soothe the turmoil in him nor the tension around him.

“It’s too dangerous.” The woman set the mug down, rinsing it as if to say she dismissed the two of them and whatever Sothis had been implying.

“What would you know of danger? Now cease this meandering and get to work!” Dimitri flinched at the authority in Sothis’ tone, whoever this Sothis was prior to her curse, she must have been a powerful spirit indeed. judging by the way the entire room suddenly felt like a sauna.

But the threat of overheating did not bother the woman, she merely set the clean glass down and eyed Sothis like a mother would a spoiled child. “You’re just bored and wish to intervene. How predictable of you.”

“May we cease this pointless squabble and focus on the matter at hand,” frustration laced each word Sothis spoke. “I did not think you so heartless that you would just toss a poor soul out to the wolves.” When the only reply she received was a raised eyebrow, Sothis pressed on. “You know it can be done.”

The woman’s features soothed as she took in a deep breath. At last, her eyes met Dimitri’s and they searched his. He hoped she read the worry, the despair, the longing to return to form and speak real words. He hoped she read _something_ in him because he could not discern anything in her. Where had those warm blue eyes gone? Where had the reassuring smile and slightly flushed cheeks run to? Is it possible for someone to change so much in five years? Perhaps, but Dimitri never imagined it could happen to the mage he searched for since his return to Faerghus.

_If only he could just remember her name_.

He was not aware of her coming closer to him, not until her hand brushed the fur on the side of his face similar to when she found him in the rain. “I do sense it, the heart of a man. It is why I brought you here in the first place.” _Her hands_ , even though those eyes were clouded and her features made of stone. Those hands were ever still warm. “Forgive me,” she said softly “I’m afraid I lack the power to help—” 

“You may,” Sothis interrupted, “but I do not.”

Seconds ticked by as the woman regarding Sothis, to Dimitri, they felt like the longest of hours before those blue eyes fell back on him. “Right, I shall get to work then.”

Sothis’ fiery orbs grew wide as the woman walked away and through a door on the other side of the room. “I don’t know what you said to her wolfie, but now I _know_ for certain I’m keeping you around now.”

“ _Buh!”_ The wolf-prince huffed through his nose once more. 

Sothis could interpret the tone as usual and blinked at him. “No need to worry, wolfie. That girl will have you squared away in no time.” She tried to reassure but was met with another _buh_ , this one was more indignant and annoyed. “What is it?” The fire bristled.

_Her name, flame! Can you for once speak her name?_

His snorts and huffs made no difference though as it appeared this time Sothis could not discern what he was thinking, or she just did not choose to acknowledge it. Nonetheless, the woman emerged from the room with a piece of metal, a mallet, some herbs, and a bottle filled with a dark substance. The label on the bottle was indiscernible but the texture of the liquid was as molasses and dripped slowly into the bowl as the woman poured it in. The herbs and metal followed suit and were placed into the bowl, Dimitri stared in awe as the woman conjured small red flamed from her fingertips and somehow poured the flames into the bowl as though the fire was a liquid. “Sothis,” she called over her shoulder.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” the fire spirit said as her flames dimmed suspiciously. The scene before Dimitri was almost comical as the tiny flame pushed her firewood away from her and drew near to the edge of the hearth. During this, the woman put on a set of gloves which she used to carefully scoop the fire out and over to the bowl with the concoction of flames and mystery. “Don’t you dare miss the timing,” Sothis warned as the woman nodded sharply.

As soon as Sothis made contact with the bowl, her usual green flames burned red and hot. So hot Dimitri could feel it from his place beside the hearth despite it being across the room. The atmosphere around him felt scalding, unlike the moment Sothis threatened her cohort and more akin to the Valley of Torment near Aillel. Dimitri recalled an expedition there once on orders of his father to snuff out bandits. The heat of the room made him remember how miserable he, Dedue, and his soldiers had been during such a mission.

But the memory further served to remind Dimitri how much he missed his father, Dedue, and his soldiers. How much he longed to return to them and seek out the fiend who dared attack him. No doubt Dedue was currently blaming himself for Dimitri’s disappearance. He hoped his father would be kind to his knight and not punish him for something out of his control.

Before his thoughts could trail on more, the heat subsided and was replaced by a thick mist of magic and other smells. With his sharp nose, Dimitri picked up on the scent of ash, burning, and seared metal like that of a blacksmith’s forge. The red hot flames of Sothis kindled down to her usual green while the woman was hunched over on the counter beside the bowl. Her entire frame shook and rattled as Dimitri’s new enhanced hearing picked up labored breathes.

Worry rose in him, standing on all fours, Dimitri attempted to reach her and offer assistance but the moment the wooden floors creaked below he was met with a: “stay right there.” More hitched breathes passed by until the woman inhaled deeply and Sothis’ flames seemed to burn back to their usual size. “The magic here might have ill effects on you, sir wolf,” she explained as her breathing finally evened. “Did it work?’

Even Sothis took a few moments to respond, but when she did it was with the usual irritation she spoke with towards her, “what do you take me for? Some sort of common fire spirit?” When the two’s eyes met she added: “don’t answer that.”

The woman didn’t, instead, she scooped Sothis out of the bowl and placed her gently back on the hearth in the comfort of her firewood. The bowl of mysterious contents had been simmering, it reminded Dimitri of a pot of stew, like the kind Mrs. Molinaro would cook for him. After blowing on it gently, the woman then reached her hand and pulled out a refined golden medallion. Its appearance was that of an old relic with a shape of a winter star forged in the middle with a base that looks like a flame. To Dimitri, such a shape made him recall the glyphs Lady Rhea adorned herself with on her headpiece and around her neck.

As she attached a golden chain to it, the woman warned: “this may hurt.”

Dimitri felt himself shifting, changing, but in a good way. The snout he once sported disappeared entirely, a chin, nose, all of it deeply familiar. He could still faintly feel the claws at the tips of his fingers, the fur that clung to his feet and legs. But as his back straightened and joints popped into their usual spots, he could not be bothered by the little things. “I’m…” he started, unable to finish as he stared down in amazement at how most of his human figure was restored. 

“Oh my!” Sothis cried out as the woman looked away quickly.

“Sothis, don’t you say—“

“My my, it appears the royals of Faerghus are indeed _blessed_.” The fiery orbs of Sothis’ eyes roamed Dimitri's nude body appraisingly.

Those dark blue eyes shot a disapproving glare.

Unfortunately, the prince did not have the energy to react. Even though he was now standing at full height, his body suddenly felt incredibly heavy. As did his eyelids, his legs, and even the tips of his fingers. His large body hit the ground with a loud _thud_. Sothis yelped in shock as the impact jolted the firewood around her. As the flame gathered her bearings, she noticed her wizard remained motionless.

Sothis gauged the wizard for a moment before shouting: “Are you just going to stand there ogling him? Quickly cover this man before your face fully resembles my embers!”

The sorceress knew her cheeks felt warm, she blamed it on the closeness of the hearth.

* * *

Byleth Eisner should’ve known it was a bad idea to take in the wolf-beast. She should’ve known the second she saw his hulking figure in the clearing of the forest. Her survival instincts and cynicism should’ve been enough training for her to discern that only danger could come of rescuing him.

But those eyes, so pleading and full of anguish, she knew she would not be able to live with herself had she abandoned him. Those eyes would have haunted her waking moments and dreamless nights of sleep.

“What’s got you all tense?” Sothis asked from the hearth as Byleth lay the slumbering man on the sofa nearby.

Byleth’s eyes deliberately avoided him and his nude state as she instead scanned the room for the throw blanket she kept around. “I can’t believe you would ask me that,” she responded, her words kept curt and filled with tension.

“Relax, girl, if anything does happen you can just move the castle,” Sothis spoke so lackadaisical it made Byleth wish to cover her with a bowl.

She answered with a sneer instead, “Yes, and spend another three days in bed while hearing you complain of how bored you are.”

Sothis shrugged her shoulder-flames, “not my fault you are such a weak sorceress.”

“Sothis!”

“Oh calm down!” Sothis spat back, “and tell me what has got you so strung up or I will smolder this room just like the time you refused me a marshmallow.”

Byleth gulped and shuddered at once, the marshmallow incident was the worst time her and Sothis ever argued and she’d strived to never repeat such an incident, _she may not even survive it_. Pulling up a stool in between the hearth and sofa, Byleth inhaled deeply before stating: “I recognize him.”

The fire stared back at her, “and why does this matter?”

“Sothis,” Byleth’s eyes leveled with her fire spirit-companion, “he’s the prince.”

“The prince of what?”

“No Sothis,” Byleth leaned in closer, “he’s _the_ prince, of Faerghus.”

“Oh my—” 

“Exactly.” Byleth interrupted, watching on as the blond man’s chest rose and fell in even breaths. She should have some clothes laying around that would fit him. If not then perhaps she had some appropriate clothes of her own she could resize with a spell. She would have to start looking fast.

Sothis grumbled unhappily, “let me guess, you wish to simply dump him on the front steps of the palace and let the royal mages have a crack at his curse.”

“That is that I was thinking, yes,” Byleth affirmed, her gaze still on the man sleeping on her sofa. His hair was wet, she should also fetch a towel while she was gathering the clothes.

“You’re overthinking it!” The spirit scolded, “even though you _do_ recognize him. That doesn’t mean he’ll know you, or even that your name is—” 

“Byleth.”

Dark blue eyes went wide, Byleth could feel Sothis’ flame behind her simmer down into a cinder. He didn’t just say—

“Byleth, that is your name, right?” The blond man’s voice was weak and his breathing was slightly labored but his words were as clear as day. He did not only recognize her but her name now fell from his lips.

A name she thought she erased from the world.

“Wait! Byleth!” Sothis called in alarm as she ran toward the cupboards of herbs she stocked.

“What is it? What has happened?” Dimitri asked while looking around worriedly.

“Nothing, just a sorceress being foolish!”

“We can’t take the chance Sothis.” Byleth reappeared with a bowl and spoon, “here, take a bite of this, and all will be well.”

Dimitri was about to partake until Sothis gave her away, “don’t do it, blondie! You eat that root and pestle and your memory will be gone! She’ll have you tossed out and on your father’s palace doorstep in no time.”

“My father’s palace—so you remember me!” Dimitri sat up fully, causing the blanket to fall and pool around his waist. Byleth’s cheeks felt warm but she averted her gaze like before and squinted her eyes at Sothis. “Lady Byleth, that means the day of the homecoming festival, do you remember it?”

Byleth’s shoulders stiffened and she turned to him despite how her cheeks looked. “You…” his eyes, _those damn eyes_ , they displayed his emotions so openly. “You remember me from the homecoming festival?” She hated the way her voice sounded, how low and soft, how it betrayed her so.

“How could I forget?” His voice, on the other hand, held so much hope, for him at least. But for Byleth, it only signaled her undoing. 

_“How was this possible?”_ She asked herself. “You were supposed to forget,” Byleth answered back, “now please, take a bite.”

Dimitri’s heart sank and Byleth read it all in his face as she shoved the root in his face. He was about to protest more until Sothis intervened on his behalf, “you can’t, he is already in a contract with me.”

Byleth’s dark eyes went wide, “what?”

“That’s right, a contract. While you were upstairs dozing off, wolf—blondie here agreed to give his silence and assistance in exchange for you breaking his curse.” Sothis spoke in a definite way as if to leave no room for argument between her and Byleth. It was very convincing, despite this being the first pitch of a contract Dimitri had ever heard.

Byleth’s eyes shifted between the spirit and the prince, finally settling on Dimitri she asked: “And you agreed to such a contract?”

Dimitri considered his options briefly. Be handed back to his father as a half-turned beast or reside with a fire spirit and rogue sorceress. The choice seemed simple enough, “yes.”

Sothis smiled, wide enough that Dimitri almost regretted his decision. “There you have it, girl. A contract’s a contract.”

Byleth’s face had gone pale and her lips were stuck in a stiff line, “I see.”

“Lady Byleth, I mean you no harm, truly.” Dimitri spoke in his own defense, “I am in no state to return to my father, rather so, I wish to hunt down the fiend responsible for my dilemma.” The smallest furrow in Byleth’s brow urged Dimitri to continue explaining himself. “That is, I wish to break this curse, and I believe your abilities far exceed those of the court mages. Should you help me, I will repay you in any way I can even after the contract agreements are met.”

A frown formed on her face, “you can repay me by forgetting.”

Dimitri held her stare, his eyes widening only slightly before nodding, “then forget I shall.”

Her nostrils flared briefly, “please, remain there. I shall fetch you some clothes.” And like a gust of wind, Byleth walked away and up the staircase, she descended from hours ago.

Dimitri released a large and involuntary sigh of relief, still not fully acknowledging what he just agreed to. That is until Sothis began snickering ever so lightly. “You are quite brash, blondie.”

He couldn’t help laughing in return, faintly, “and you drive a hard contract, spirit.”

“It’s one of my charms,” she smiled. “But I am not so dishonorable as to corner a helpless mortal.” 

Dimitri’s eyebrows raised, “what do you mean?”

“I mean it’s time for us to make a _real_ contract,” a long tendril of flame stretched out from her blazes, its appearance like that of a finger crooked and beckoning him to come forth. Mindful of his nakedness, Dimitri held the blanket close to his lower half and took a seat on the stool Byleth previously occupied. Once he was situated and back to listening attentively, Sothis began with her terms. “I have another addendum I wish to add to our contract.”

Confusion entered Dimitri’s mind but instead of asking why he said: “what would that be?”

Sothis sighed dramatically, it almost made Dimitri chuckle at the appearance of a fire spirit throwing herself over a log in mock-fainting, “you recall my _predicament_ I mentioned before the girl interrupted us.”

“You mean the curse that afflicts you?” Dimitri did recall her words from earlier, at that time he could only huff and puff in acknowledgment. But now, thanks to Sothis, he was free to question and remark.

“Such a sharp lad,” Sothis complimented, “precisely what I mean. I would like to add that in exchange for your broken curse, you also break mine.”

Dimitri almost fell off his stool. “But how will I do that? You cannot even tell me about your curse!” Dimitri chided himself harshly, he was so blind. How foolish of him to trust a fire spirit just because he was distracted by deep blue eyes and a pensive face.

Loud shushing erupted from the fire, “don’t be hasty,” she crackled. “I assure you, the method of breaking the curse will present itself as long as you watch and listen carefully.” When Dimitri’s expression did not change, Sothis continued, “besides shouldn’t a contract be mutually beneficial?”

The prince regarded her carefully, she did drive a hard bargain, but could Dimitri handle such a magnanimous task as breaking a curse? He didn’t know the first thing about spells, much less breaking them.

“Listen, blondie, I’m in a contract with that girl as well. The fact I’m still here putting up with her shows that I honor my word!” Sothis continued to reason while Dimitri remained in thought.

“What if I can’t break it?” Dimitri finally voiced his concern. Sothis could read between the lines. If he can’t break her curse, does he stay a beast? Do his chances for returning home diminish like the ashes in the bowl that sat atop the kitchen counter?

The fire cracked and stirred, warming Dimitri’s cheeks, “just watch and listen carefully, Your Highness.” It was the first time Sothis acknowledged his title, his station. “I shall handle the rest. Either way, you can’t go anywhere in the meantime, that girl and I still need to study your curse. The medallion is merely a placebo, a fence, holding back the curse for an unknown amount of time.”

Dimitri chose to not let such news worry him, that would have to be something he approached when it came to him. “I see I have no other choice in the matter.”

“There’s always a choice, blondie.” She was trying to give him a way out, he could appreciate that.

“To lay out the terms,” Dimitri began—in the back of his mind he thought of how proud his father would be of him for sounding so diplomatic—“My silence, assistance, and the breaking of your curse will buy my own broken curse?”

Sothis nodded enthusiastically, “yes. Precisely.”

The contract was a gamble, a miraculous feat should he be able to accomplish it. But Dimitri considered his odds, his company, and the possible outcomes. _What else could go wrong?_ Standing up, with one hand holding the blanket still, “I accept your contract, Sothis.” Dimitri spoke strongly, surely. It made Sothis smile and her flames to rise.

“And I accept your contract, blondie”

While still standing, the prince continued “We were never formally introduced, I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Dimitri extended a hand for the fire to shake, allowing for a second to tick by before he realized his blunder.

However, Sothis took it in stride, lifting up a log of firewood to use as an extension of herself. “And I am Sothis, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well... _blondie_.”

And thus, the contract was formed.


End file.
